


Companion Scenes to Seasick

by Agmir



Series: Seasick [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not In Chronological Order, One chapter with smut, Reader Insert, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agmir/pseuds/Agmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of scenes that relate back to Seasick.  I may put them all together to make a more cohesive story, or maybe they'll just be... telling a larger story through their own episodic portraits.  They will be random, but do relate to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brunhi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seasick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166213) by [Agmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agmir/pseuds/Agmir). 



You pulled yourself out of the warm water of your bath and wrapped a towel around yourself. You could hear Brunhi’s infectious baby laughter fill the other room as Thorin spun her around. You chuckled a little yourself; you couldn’t help it.

She had just started crawling two days ago, and Thorin had beamed with pride. He was intensely proud of his daughter, as most dwarves were. There were three times as many boys born as there were girls, so when a girl came along there was much celebration. Of course, a boy would have been celebrated too. Thorin had taken great joy in helping to raise Fili and Kili as his own sons, and indeed he loved them just as much. But a girl was different. Dwarves were fiercely protective of their women.

“Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu,”* Balin had said to you both the night you were married. That was a common saying among dwarves, and as much as they guarded their wives, they guarded their daughters even more fiercely. The less outsiders knew about their women, the better.

You slipped on a gown and made your way to the other room. It felt so good to be clean. You were so busy now that you rarely got the chance to spend more than ten minutes in the bath, and so you relished the chance to fully shampoo your hair and soak in the hot water. Drin offered to take Brunhi of course, but you knew she had other things to do and had a family of her own. It wasn’t as easy as it would be in human society. There, the women slightly outnumber the men and so there are always a plentitude of female servants to help with childcare. Here, most of the servants were men (except Drin) and there were few servants at that, since dwarven royalty liked their privacy. The dwarves who worked for the family mostly engaged in business affairs and not household tasks like laundry or housekeeping. You knew that dwarven men were perfectly capable of watching a baby too, but given the small number of girls, most who weren’t already married or happened to have a daughter of their own were kind of afraid of women, let alone a baby princess. 

You envied human royalty in a way, though you had no desire to actually be one as you felt their women weren’t treated as well. You had heard stories of human men abandoning their wives and running off with other women. Something like that would be unfathomable in dwarven society!

Brunhi giggled again and looked up at you from Thorin’s arms, smiling. Her black curls came down over her ears and stuck up in messy little tufts around her head. The pointy tips of her ears stuck out through her curls, giving her an adorably comical look as her large, blue eyes lit up at the world around her. She definitely got her daddy’s eyes, though where his were piercing and sad at times, hers shone a happy innocence. Thorin delighted in how she got her eyes from him. That happy innocence made him all the more protective of her, and you sensed he saw much of himself as a dwarfling in those eyes.

Her chubby little fingers clutched the braids in his hair and she yawned, signaling naptime was on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure," in Khuzdul.


	2. The Night You Met Thorin

Part I

Your mother and Drin’s mother had excitedly toiled for two days making your dresses. They had spent enough money for a week’s worth of food for all of you just to buy the fabric. You both thought it was ridiculous that they made such a big deal about the feast.

You see, the feast was being held in Kili’s honor and all of the eligible dwarven ladies were invited to attend so that he may find a wife. Since he was next in line for the throne, the girl he chose would eventually become queen. It was kind of odd that they had him choose a wife this way, but it was what he wanted and any previous relations of nobility he could have chosen from were largely displaced from the upheaval of society Smaug had caused. In Kili’s eyes, any maiden could be the right one, and Thorin supported his decision.

And every girl who had returned to Erebor attended, even you and Drin. You rolled your eyes at how your mother seemed convinced that Kili would pick you, even though he was younger. (It wasn’t by a lot in the perspective of dwarven years, but it was enough where you could have babysat him as a teenager if you were human.)

Your dress was made of fine brocade and had beautiful gems adorning the neckline. You knew they were all fake though, and the stuffy dress made you feel incredibly out of place. As you walked with Drin along the path to the castle, you caught a few glimpses of other girls in fancy dresses and you began to feel a little better. It was strange to see so many girls. Even though you were female, you had only ever been in the company of Drin and both of your mothers all at once (except for that one time you went to a wedding), making that a grand total of the four of you. Dwarven women simply did not venture out of their homes much except to run errands or visit a friend occasionally, and they rarely ever went out in groups. Even the ones who left during the day to sell wares often went with their husbands or only one other female.

As you two reached the castle entrance, you filtered into a long line. There were so many girls! Some had very long beards, braided elaborately and twisted in beautiful designs with their hair. Some had striking red hair, others jet black, and still others only had sideburns. You noticed how beautiful some of them were, and the different ways the various dwarf houses appeared in them; some seemed to be of pure lineage while others had a lovely mix of two or more, creating some very interesting looks in beard, stature and braiding.

As the line moved along, you began to hear a lively tune punctuated by harp and your nose picked up the delicious smell of something roasting.

“I’m so hungry! At least we’ll eat like queens, right?” Drin joked.

A guard asked your names and added them to the growing list, and soon you were ushered to very large hall adorned with beautiful tapestries and the most beautifully and ornately carved tables and chairs you had ever seen. There were three of these tables in total, and they were so long that they took up the entire length of the room, leaving only enough space for the head table. The head table was much smaller, but it was even more exquisite with inlays of gold and sapphires along the edges. Drin sat down next to you as the girls behind you filed in and took seats leading down after you.

The excited talking hushed to whispers as both Kili and Fili appeared, took bows that seemed a little too boyish for princes, and signaled that the food be served. They both looked incredibly bashful to be among the company of so many ladies, but they seemed to be relishing every moment too.

A few other older, warrior-looking dwarves joined them at the head table, and you wondered which was King Thorin.

The food was the best you had ever had. Drin kept cracking jokes on your right about drinking more wine and wishing she had pockets to stuff food in for later, and the girl to your left gave you a curious look.

“She’s only kidding,” you reassured her, but she didn’t seem to believe you. The awkwardness you felt when you had put on your dress for the first time suddenly came back and you wished you hadn’t come after all. You felt strangely on display here, at the mercy of a couple of princes. You felt too old for those princes anyway, and the other girls seemed to be so much younger than you were and you were certain their dresses had real jewels sewn into them and you knew you were nowhere near as gorgeous as some of them. Besides, how could Kili (and Fili) possibly have the time to talk to all of you that night? Of course they were going to seek out the ones they thought were prettiest.

As seconds and thirds of the food were passed around, Drin gave you sardonic look and declared that she’d need another glass of wine if you two were to stay there one minute longer. You obliged and signaled to one of the serving dwarves that you’d like two more.

Suddenly what you thought was a wall now opened up behind the head table and revealed a dance floor. You now realized that it had been a curtain, and the music you were hearing had been coming from behind it. As the bolder girls made their way over, you stayed back with Drin and opted for yet another glass of wine.

“Might as well!” she winked.

That was when you looked up and saw those eyes. He was taller than any dwarf you had ever seen before, with black hair only serving to underscore the piercing blue of his eyes. He was staring right at you.

You quickly looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling the wine and wondering how long he had been watching you. He was in the doorway on the other side of the hall, and yet it felt like he was right next to you, with the way he was staring.

You glanced back up, very aware of your now reddening cheeks. His eyes lingered for a moment more and then he disappeared through the doorway.

“What was that?” Drin asked, obviously having seen the same thing. “Was he looking at you?”

“I… I don’t know,” you stammered. You felt slightly violated. Dwarven men were usually too respectful to stare at a female like that. And who was he anyway? His tunic and furs were too fancy for him to have been a servant or even a visitor of nobility. You would have though he was King Thorin,but he wasn’t one of the men at the head table. The king wouldn’t have skipped his nephew’s party, would he?

 

 

Part II

After a few more uncomfortable moments, you two decided it was probably a good time to leave.  Drin needed to find a bathroom and you just wanted out of there.  You made your way to the entrance from where you came in, but the line of girls waiting to use the bathroom was too long for Drin, so she pulled you in the opposite direction down the corridor.  It was darker there, and you knew you shouldn’t be going in that direction.

“Um… we’re going to get lost and the guards…” you tried to say as you slowed down, but Drin shushed you and pulled you farther along. 

You came up on a larger hallway, and torches illumined the walls to reveal inscriptions and paintings about the various dwarves of the line of Durin, going all the way back to the Father.  Your worry faded as curiosity took over and you wandered down the hall reading each one. 

You turned around and realized you had lost Drin!  You waited a few more minutes and called her name a couple of times, but got no answer.  You had no idea where you were and you didn’t trust yourself with that wine to backtrack without getting lost even further, so you reluctantly continued down the hall hoping you’d run into a guard.  You knew you’d probably get into trouble, but you figured the worst that would happen was you’d get escorted home and your mother would be the angry one. 

The hall suddenly opened up into a huge expanse with very large columns trailing to the right.  This was the throne!  The actual seat seemed quite diminutive in the vast expanse backdropped by massive tapestries.

Relief came to you as you realized where you were and that you could get home from here.  You didn’t come to the palace very often, but you knew that where you were was near the city gates, and you knew exactly how get home from the gates.

As you cautiously headed toward the exit, you noticed a candlelit room to your left.  You feared a guard was inside so you tiptoed slowly past the doorway.  You didn’t see anyone inside, but the huge, open-air windows offered such a breathtaking view that you couldn’t resist going in.  Shelves of books lined the walls and a very old map sat in the middle of a heavy wooden table. 

You stood there for a moment, taking in the rolling hills and the water farther down below.  You could even make out some lights in Lake-town!

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a deep voice came from behind you. 

You startled and turned around, managing to stammer out, “I- I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving now.” 

You were incredibly embarrassed and were certain you were in trouble.  Why didn’t you just keep going when you had the chance? 

“No need to go, unless you are a burglar," the voice chuckled a little.  He had been sitting in a chair in a darker corner of the room you hadn’t noticed.  He stood and stepped a little closer, and you could now see it was the dark, tall dwarf with blue eyes who had been staring at you earlier. 

Anxiety began to well up in your chest and throat, but you felt strangely drawn to him.  He seemed so familiar to you in a way, and yet you knew you’d never seen him before tonight. You were also still quite offended at the disconcerting way he had stared at you.  And now you were alone with him here in this room. 

"What is your name, mahganagul agrifininh?”* he asked, an amused smile forming on his lips.

You told him your name, and that you weren’t a burglar, but your voice came out sounding a little more afraid than you intended. 

“I see you have wandered from Kili’s feast,” he said.  “Did you not find him appealing?” 

A torrent of irritation ran through you, fueled by the effects of the wine. 

“I have no desire to try and ‘catch’ a prince, and besides, Kili and Fili both are much too young for my tastes,” you snapped.  You suddenly regretted making such a bold statement to this stranger you didn’t even know, a stranger who surely worked for the royal family. 

To your surprise, he chuckled and came a little closer to you.  He leaned against the stone windowpane and studied you. 

“You have no desire to marry a prince?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“No,” you replied quietly, looking down.  “Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean we would love each other.  I couldn’t be with someone I didn’t love.” 

“Perhaps you’d grow to love each other?” he asked. 

Now you were annoyed.  Why was this dwarf asking you such questions?  Why was there the assumption that just because you were a girl you must then want to be with a prince? 

“Who are you, some royal aide for Kili?” you blurted out. 

He chuckled again.  You couldn't understand what it was that he thought was so amusing. 

“I guess you could say that I live with the royal family,” he replied. 

 

 

Part III 

This strange, tall dwarf studied you even more intently now, and you felt he was being a little presumptuous for someone who merely worked for the royal family.  What business did he have wanting to know what you thought of Kili?  You had never met Kili, and Kili had no idea you even existed. 

“Wouldn’t you rather be with someone you loved rather than out of obligation?” you asked him, your confidence growing as you now felt you had him figured out.  You felt justified in asking him equally as nosy questions.  “Someone of your rank, working for the royal family and all, ought to have a wife, right?” 

“That,” he began, “is not something I’ve ever considered was destined for me.”  He now looked away and out into the dark distance, his voice with a certain sadness to it. 

“Yes, someone of my rank…” he chuckled cynically, “someone of my rank ought to have a wife.” 

You felt sorry for him, and while you were still totally unaware of who he was, that weird magnetism you felt toward him had been growing.  You wondered what his story was, and why he seemed so sad.  Impulsively, you reached your hand out and rested it on his.  You immediately wished you hadn’t done this, but you couldn’t pull it back now.  He flinched slightly, but kept his hand under yours and he now looked at you. 

“You have told me your name.  Do you know mine?” He asked you. 

You weren’t sure if this was a trick question or some kind of joke.  Of course you didn’t know his name.  How were you supposed to know the name of some dwarf who worked for the family?  You couldn’t be expected to memorize servants’ names.  You just stared at him, not knowing what to say. 

“It is just as well,” he suddenly said very darkly, and pulling his hand from yours he turned back toward the chair he had been sitting in before. 

“Khagolel’izugh?”** you asked, hoping your joke would lighten things a little.  Of course, you immediately regretted that too. 

He turned back to you and smiled slightly, but that sad look in his eyes was still there. 

At that point, a guard had come to check on things after hearing voices coming from the room. 

“Er’thing alright, sire?” he asked. 

Sire?  Or did he say ‘sir’?  You weren’t sure which, but the tall stranger seemed glad for the disruption. 

“This girl should have someone walk her home,” he told the guard.  “It is late.” 

Before you knew it, the guard whisked you out of the room, and you were back in the long corridor to your neighborhood within the mountain.  You didn’t say much, and the guard took no interest in conversing with you.  After you thanked him and closed the door, you crawled into bed with the image of the tall stranger’s eyes in your mind.

 

*  *  *

 

“Mahal!!  Mahal and mithril!” you woke to your mother yelling.  No, not yelling, crying?  Yes, she was crying.  Then Drin’s mother talking in hushed tones with Drin’s father butting in intermittently with more logical sounding tones. 

What was the matter?  You sat up in bed and immediately fell back down into the pillow.  You head ached unbearably and you felt like you were going to vomit everywhere.  You were so thirsty.  You regretted drinking so much wine.  ‘Khagololel’izugh,’ popped into your head and oh, Mahal! How you regretted that too.  Hazy memories of talking to that weird, tall stranger came flooding back and you regretted talking to him at all.  You hoped you’d never see him again.  Actually, you were certain that you’d never see him again, since you had absolutely no reason to ever go back into that palace.  

Your mother let out another shriek again, and this time you realized it was your name she was shrieking.  What was going on?  Did she somehow find out how drunk you had gotten? 

She burst through the door, wild-eyed and with tears all over her face. 

Drin.  Did something happen to Drin last night?  You had lost her and felt bad about it. 

No, Drin appeared behind her, her eyes huge behind last night’s smeared makeup and any evidence of a hangover was gone from her face. 

More unintelligible shrieking erupted from your mother and she handed you an envelope before leaving the room both crying and laughing like a crazy person.

 

You took it, rather confused, and opened it.

  

Kurdûh zu, Agrifininh.*** 

Thorin Oakenshield

  

Thorin Oakenshield? Was this a joke?  Was that stranger you had talked to last night indeed Thorin Oakenshield, the king?  Your head was throbbing and you stared, dumbfounded.  You couldn’t process this. 

The paper you held was heavy and embossed with the royal seal… was this actually real? 

Another wave of regret washed over you as you realized just how brazen you had acted to the king of Erebor.  You had asked him such rude questions, you had even grabbed his hand! 

No, this couldn’t be.  That stranger was just some servant.  Was that servant playing a practical joke on you?

Your shrieking mother came back into your room and pulled you out of bed and into the main room.  Drin and her parents were standing in silent shock staring down at a rather large burlap sack.  You looked closer and saw it was filled with sapphires, emeralds and rubies.

 

Thorin Oakenshield was indeed asking for your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Pretty thief" in Khuzdul
> 
> ** "Bluest of blue eyes" in Khuzdul
> 
> *** "You hold my heart, Thief," in Khuzdul


	3. The Days of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy. Not smutty.

Your feet throbbed and your calves seemed to have swallowed up your ankles. You were so done with pregnancy, so done with feeling sore and exhausted all the time, and so done with feeling like you had the body of a beached whale. Little itchy spots had first appeared on your belly and thighs a month ago, and they soon spread their way across your skin in angry red streaks. You knew they’d eventually fade over time, but looking in the mirror made you feel like your body was a war zone. You had to pee every five minutes too, even at night, and the lack of sleep was driving you crazy.

You leaned back on the bed, having sequestered yourself to the royal quarters two weeks ago. You were simply too huge and too exhausted to venture out anymore, and so Drin had been bringing you your meals from the hall. You also had grown quite tired of hearing the comments. ‘Any day now!’ ‘Let me guess, twins?’ ‘That’s gonna be one big baby!’

You were so over it all.

Across the room, Thorin was changing into a nicer tunic for dinner. You suddenly felt both annoyed and sad at him leaving. You knew you were being a little irrational, but these last couple of weeks had given you cabin fever, even though staying in all the time was entirely your choice.

“Please stay?” you asked.

Thorin turned around and looked at you, pulling the bottom of his tunic down over the top of his pants. It was the dark blue one you liked; that color looked so majestic on him and the fit of it hugged over his shoulders in such a delicious way.

He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

“Stay? But I am already dressed. And I’m hungry,” he said with an amused smile.

You propped yourself up more on the pillows and stretched your legs out so that your toes were pointing toward him.

“Please? My feet hurt,” you said playfully. “I’ll share the food Drin brings for me.”

He chuckled and began to put his boots on. You sat up now, a more serious look on your face.

“Please, Thorin?” you asked again.

Seeing that you weren’t really playing anymore, he faced you and put his arm around your shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at you and gave a playful sigh of resignation.

“I cannot say no to you,” he smirked.

He took his boots back off and began gently rubbing your feet and ankles. He made his way up your calves and back down to your heels and to the tips of your toes. It felt so good you found yourself fighting sleep.

He gingerly kissed each of your big toes and your sleepiness vanished as you both heard a knock on the door. Your food had arrived. You picked at it a little. You could tell Thorin was quite hungry, so you motioned for him to eat. After a few bites, he set the plate aside as he realized you still seemed in a dour mood.

“What’s wrong?” he asked you softly.

“Just… I don’t know, nervous,” you said reluctantly. “Everything is going to change.”

“It will,” he replied. “But not in a bad way.” Even though this would be the first of his own, he had already raised two boys as though they were his. You wished you could be as confident as he was about it all. You smiled at the irony of how he now was the calm and collected one between you when it was he who hadn’t wanted any children of his own in the first place.

He took your hand and kissed it, then smiled reassuringly. He lifted your gown just enough to reveal your belly, and he gave that a soft kiss too. 

You frowned and pointed to the marks on your belly. He gently trailed his finger along one of them.

“They are beautiful,” he said in return. “No true warrior is without scars.”

He lay down beside you on the bed and rested his face next your belly. His beard felt scratchy and tickled your skin a little. He loved your belly. He loved that it was an obvious sign to the rest of the world of what was his: that little growing family that he never expected would be, and that he now would do anything to protect.

He traced his finger along the dark line that had appeared like a vertical equator on the globe of your belly and he began to sing softly. His deep voice was gentle and almost hypnotizing. It was a lullaby in Khuzdul, but you had never heard that one before.

 

"Atkâtul, mudùmur  
Khama Mahal bakhuz murukhzu  
Ambarzu mulhûkh

Atkâtul, mudùmur  
Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg  
Undu gimil

Atkâtul, mudùmur" *

 

Your eyes grew heavy again as his arm now stretched around you, protecting you as dusk began to overtake the sky outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Softly now, hush  
> For Mahal’s hammer shall shield you  
> As you sleep among kings
> 
> Softly now, hush  
> All is well with axe and beard  
> Under the stars
> 
> Softly now, hush,"
> 
> in Khuzdul


	4. Zirikhifi Zu (smutty smutty smut smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has the smut.
> 
> This takes place shortly after you move into the castle with Thorin. (Like maybe a month after.)

You went back to the royal quarters you shared with Thorin after having dinner in the hall. He had stayed behind, taking care of some important business. He invited you to stay too, but you felt uncomfortable. You weren’t yet used to this lifestyle, let alone being a queen. You still were in kind of a culture shock after living in poverty for so long, and then the move back to Erebor was a big change in itself before all of this royalty stuff happened.

You changed out of your heavy dress and into a light, silky gown. The late afternoon heat had given way to a cooler evening air, but a humid warmth still hung around even for an abode in the mountain. The door to the balcony was pushed ajar, and you could see the sun setting over the hills in the distance. You leaned back into your heavy chair, enjoying the solitude. 

You must have fallen asleep for a while, because you opened your eyes to a dark room with Thorin opening the door. He must have assumed you were sleeping, because he seemed to make a point of being quiet as he took off his boots and heavier layers, leaving his pants and a thinner, linen shirt on.

You shifted in the chair a little as he made his way toward you in the dark. As he leaned down in front of the chair, the strip of moonlight shining in through the balcony doorway shone across his face, and he smiled up at you with glittering eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” he said. You smiled back and stroked the hair at the side of his face, running your finger over his braid.

He pushed the fabric of your gown up a little and kissed the inside of your knee, trailing to the middle of your inner thigh. You felt a heat start to well up in your core and downward, and you watched as he moved to the other thigh and kissed it in the same manner, slowly and gently, teasing you. You thought it was a little funny, your king on his knees before you, yet you were the one at his mercy and being teased. Being with Thorin was always a contradiction like that.

He briefly pulled away, took his shirt off and then came back to your inner thigh again. You had grown wet and you were starting to feel it in your underwear. As he began to kiss you closer, he noticed this and let out a small groan.

“How could I resist you?” he whispered huskily.

He pulled your panties down to your knees and leaned in. As he ran his tongue over your folds, your breath hitched as he hit your sweet spot with little flicks. You reached down and grabbed some of his hair, and you could feel him smirk a little.

His flicking grew in speed and intensity, and you felt one of his heavy fingers playing with your opening. You moaned out a little, wanting him inside of you. That strip of moonlight extended to his shoulders and the power of his muscular physique leaning over you was enough to push you to the brink.

He now pushed two fingers inside of you and you clenched your thighs around his face, the pleasure welling up so much that you could barely take it. His tongue continued and sent you over the edge, and you moaned out so loudly you were sure all of Erebor could hear.

He pulled his fingers out of you and gave you one last kiss on your inner thigh. You felt weak and shaky from the pleasure he had given you, but you wanted more and his eyes were dark with desire for you.

He pulled your underwear off from where they had been around your knees, and he carried you to the bed.

He kissed you deeply, and you could taste and smell yourself on his lips and beard. He ran one hand over your shoulders and untied your gown at the back, leaving the neckline to droop. He kissed your neck and now exposed collarbone, and you pulled him closer and down with you on the bed.

As he hovered over you, you noticed his erection straining through his pants. You unlaced them, and he groaned a little as you freed his heavy cock. He kissed you deeply again, leaning into you, and you could feel his erection hot and thick on your inner thigh, the tip grazing your sex. The heat pooling between your thighs began to feel unbearable, and you wanted nothing more than for him to fill you, take you.

“Zirikhifi zu…”* he whispered in your ear as his hands trailed up underneath your gown and cupped your right breast. He kissed your collarbone again and then pulled your gown up over you, completely exposing you.

Your hands trailed down to his cock and you felt its rock hard heat throbbing against your skin. He suddenly pulled back and motioned for you to turn around. As you did, he kissed your shoulders and the side of your neck, his hair trailing over you.

As he leaned in, his shaft grazed the inside of your thigh again, and you arched yourself into him, wanting him in you.

He pulled out the pin that was holding your hair up, and it now tumbled down your back. He pushed it to the side and then wrapped your silky curls around his rough hands while he kissed your neck some more.

“Please…” you whimpered.

He suddenly entered you, and he now tugged at the hair in his hand, pulling you closer to him. Even though you had been with him enough times now to know him as a lover, you still found his size to be a bit of a shock at first.

You adjusted yourself and sighed in pleasure, and he took that as permission to slowly start thrusting. He was still holding your hair in one hand, and the other gripped your left hip.

As he increased his speed, his grip tightened and you were sure you’d have bruises later but you didn’t care. He hit that spot inside with each thrust, and you were starting to see stars as he pounded into you.

Your pleasure began to well up and he sensed this, now releasing his grip from your side and bringing a heavy finger to your sensitive spot. You felt as though you couldn’t take any more, and as you threw your head back you caught the sight of you both in the mirror across the room.

The way his strong shoulders looked as he gripped your hair, and the way his muscles flexed with each thrust into you, and the dark, desirous concentration on his face was all too much and you were soon over the edge.

You moaned out as waves of pleasure crashed through you, and Thorin reached his climax too as his movement started to become more erratic and his warm seed filled you.

You both collapsed onto the bed, falling into each other’s arms. The only sound now was your breathing, slowing back to regularity.

 

Drowsiness now drifted in as you lay intertwined, forever connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"I long for you" in Khuzdul


	5. Thorin's Version of the Night He Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy, with some implied smut. This chapter goes along with "The Night You Met Thorin." There is some repetition, but only in the context that it's the same scene except from his perspective.
> 
> This was actually kind of difficult to write. I find it hard trying to go into Thorin's head and writing from his perspective. I may come back and add/change a few things so as to improve the authenticity of his character.

As he pulled the fur collar of his heavy coat up higher around his shoulders, Thorin stepped out into the night air. This dinner for Kili was beginning to wear on him. He could only take so much, and the noise of all the girls chatting and clamoring for both Kili’s and Fili’s attentions were becoming annoying. He would have just as easily found a few suitable matches for Kili to choose from. In fact, he had a small list going in his head of possible wives for both of the brothers, but they had insisted on finding their own mates.

‘My boys are not used to royal ways,’ he had thought to himself. He always regretted that they had to grow up under such impoverished circumstances. But in a way it was a good thing too, because even though they still had much to learn, they never took for granted all that they had now.

This night brought out strange feelings in Thorin. He was their age once, still living in the Blue Mountains at the time. Dwarf-ladies were especially hard to come by then, and the ones who were around were already married or the wrong age. As more dwarves slowly began to settle into the region, he had found a few possible conquests. Nothing ever transpired though. The women either knew exactly who he was and expected him to still have some sort of wealth (which was perhaps the biggest insult to him), or he felt little passion toward them. Truthfully, he had never felt passion toward any female, and he simply came to the conclusion that he must just be one of the large percentage of dwarves who didn’t bother in finding a mate.

He knew both Kili and Fili were doing just fine without him there, and he really saw no sense in staying. This was a territory in which he had no real experience and no real experience meant bad things. He was afraid of losing control of himself and he most certainly didn’t want to admit that to anyone.

He had been with females before. Human ones were especially friendly, but they were delicate. He always found himself holding back severely when he was with one, so as not to hurt her. Dwarf-women on the other hand were different. Not only were they hard to come by, but their particular brand of stubbornness meant they fixated on only one dwarf, even going so far as to sequester themselves in lonely isolation if the dwarf of their desires ever refused them. As a result, he had never been with another of his race before. Because of all this, he found sex of any kind to be generally unfulfilling.

Being in a hall of female dwarves was really too much for him to handle, especially if he knew that none of them were for him. Of course, he was king and he could probably take any of them, but it would be against dwarven morals to take someone so young. He would never give in to his desires like that. Dwarves honored and protected their women.

He stepped back inside and made his way through the short corridor and to the doorway of the hall. Both Kili and Fili were dancing among the crowd of ladies and looked as though Mahal himself had created these ladies just for them. ‘Aye, the work of Mahal himself,’ he muttered as he lay his eyes on an especially pretty one.

He sighed and stepped back in the doorway, ready to leave. Just then, he saw you. The way your head tilted back as you laughed, the soft curve of your throat, your lovely braids around your head as they trailed down over your shoulders… the glimmer in your eyes.

No, you were not as young as the rest of the girls. You seemed somehow… wiser, and yet that mischievous sparkle had not faded from your eyes. You weren’t old by any means, but it struck Thorin that both Kili and Fili were a bit younger than you were. That sparkle in your eyes shined an intelligence he found incredibly attractive. And most interesting was that you were sitting off to the side with another lady, showing seemingly no interest in either of his nephews.

Your dress was quite beautiful, even though he could tell its material must have been purchased on a budget. The way the neckline highlighted your delicate jawline before plunging down as the material hugged your breasts in the most appealing way…

Thorin realized that you had just caught him staring at you.

As he stepped back into the darkness of the corridor, he swallowed hard and realized that he had begun to blush. The hardness in his pants made walking difficult too. He stood in the dark for a moment in an attempt to collect himself. Why did he feel like this? He had seen many women before… what was it about you that had elicited such passion in him? He didn’t understand any of this, and the more he thought about it, the more aroused and angry he became.

He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. He adjusted himself and made his way through the back hall that led to the throne-room. He knew no one would be there. He could go there to think… to be alone… to process and get away. Yes, he needed to get away.

He reached the haven of the library and broodingly sat in the big, heavy chair. He lit a candle, and the flame’s flicker in the breeze from the open-air windows brought his mind back to the sparkle in your eyes. They seemed so familiar to him even though he had never seen you before. He felt as though he had gazed into them many times before… like they knew secrets about him that even he didn’t know.

He shook his head and put his hands up to his forehead. No, this was ridiculous. He had no idea who you were, no idea of your age or name… you were just a commoner. Probably not even a Longbeard either. Not that it mattered, but the line of Durin was purely Longbeard… What was he thinking of all of this for anyway? Why did he care if you were a Longbeard? It’s not like any heirs would come of you two… ‘Nothing would ever come of it because there is nothing,’ he said aloud to himself. He forbade himself to think anymore of you or of this strange passion that had overcome him. He lit his pipe on the candle and settled back.

He had been there for a while before he heard the shuffle. Delicate, yet erratic footsteps made their way into the room. Agitation began to well up as the shadowy figure intruded on his alone time. ‘Why can’t these guards stick to their posts?’ he thought to himself.

As the figure stepped into the moonlight and stared out through the window in awe, he realized it was you!

He sat there, unsure of what to do, yet enjoying knowing that you had no idea he was watching you. The same desirous longing began to well up again and he could feel his hard length running out of room in his pants. What strange circumstances! Here you were, alone and completely at his disposal. Of all of the girls to wander off and find their way into the library, it was you!

His eyes found that spot again where the side of your neck curved its way up to your jawline. He imagined running his lips and beard over that spot as he took you from behind. You were his kind… he could take you with all of his passion and might and you could take it… you’d want it just as much as he would. Yes, he could lift your dress up and take you right then and there if he wanted.

You began to turn and he was sure you’d see him, but you just moved to the window facing west. You gasped at the view of the waterfall.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the words escaped from his lips before he could stop them. 

You startled and turned around, managing to stammer out, “I- I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving now.” 

He saw he had the upper hand in seeing you so flustered, and this pleased him.

“No need to go, unless you are a burglar," he chuckled a little. He stood up and stepped closer. He could see that you were afraid of him, and this only fueled his pleasure more.

"What is your name, mahganagul agrifininh?”* he asked, an amused smile forming on his lips.

In a timid voice, you told him your name and that you weren’t a burglar.

“I see you have wandered from Kili’s feast,” he said. “Did you not find him appealing?” 

He saw that this question provoked something in you, and he found this entertaining.

“I have no desire to try and ‘catch’ a prince, and besides, Kili and Fili both are much too young for my tastes,” you snapped. 

To your surprise, he chuckled and came a little closer to you. He leaned against the stone windowpane and studied you. ‘She has no idea who I am…’ he thought to himself. He enjoyed this. A stranger talking to him without the etiquette reserved for royalty was both refreshing and provoking. Your brazenness only ignited his desire to dominate you even more. 

“You have no desire to marry a prince?” he asked, both genuinely curious and testing to see what buttons of yours he could push.

“No,” you replied quietly, looking down. “Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean we would love each other. I couldn’t be with someone I didn’t love.” 

“But perhaps you’d grow to love each other?” he asked. 

“Who are you, some royal aide for Kili?” you blurted out. 

He chuckled again. This game was fun. Your eyes sparkled even more when you were angry.

“I guess you could say that I live with the royal family,” he replied.

“Wouldn’t you rather be with someone you loved rather than out of obligation?” you asked him. “Someone of your rank, working for the royal family and all, ought to have a wife, right?” 

Dwarven women were stubborn like this, and yet he related to this completely. Being unable to find someone he could love was why he had long ago given up the notion of ever being with someone.

“That,” he began, “is not something I’ve ever considered was destined for me.” He now looked away and out into the dark distance, his voice with a certain sadness to it. 

“Yes, someone of my rank…” he chuckled cynically, “someone of my rank ought to have a wife.” 

As you reached to put your hand over his, he realized that you now felt sorry for him. He flinched a little, slightly angry at the thought of someone feeling sorry for him, yet your touch was lighting a fire within him. He looked out the window into the darkness, deliberately avoiding your gaze. It took all of his self-control to refrain from grabbing you and taking you…

“You have told me your name. Do you know mine?” He asked you. 

He could feel your eyes burning into the side of his face as you struggled to answer the question. His anonymity to you was not only turning him on, but flashes of alternate worlds and existences ran through his mind as it felt like your eyes could see right through him. He felt as though you could have easily been with him in the days of exile, and your presence next to him like this just seemed so natural, so perfect. This was terrifying and made no sense. Why did you have this effect on him? Why did he find he was struggling to contain himself? Why was even the mere thought of taking you right then and there so powerful he could barely breathe? Your hand was still there, holding him hostage. He couldn’t even look back into your eyes.

“It is just as well,” he suddenly said darkly, unable to take it anymore and pulling his hand from yours. He turned back toward the chair he had been sitting in before. 

“Khagolel’izugh?”** you asked, clearly attempting to be funny. Your little nickname for him didn’t help things. He slowly lowered himself back into the heavy chair, trying to hide the fact that he was now shaking a little.

As a guard came in to check on things, he was grateful to have you escorted out. No, things had gotten out of hand. Your name echoed through his mind as he sat alone in the darkness. His hand wandered to the laces of his pants and he freed himself from their constriction. His erection was now throbbing, having been teased and neglected the whole time.

 

Your face invaded his mind… you appeared before him, leaning in and running your mouth along his length. Eager for more, he reached to touch one of your braids, but you suddenly pulled back, smiling, teasing him. He looked down and realized his feet were in water, and his chair was floating. You leaned onto your back, floating. You were wearing a white nightgown, the material sheer from being soaked in the water you were swimming in. Thorin’s eyes were dark with desire, watching as you swam away from him…

 

Thorin awoke with a start. He realized he had been dreaming. He was still in the chair and the sun was now beginning to rise.

He opened the cabinet behind him and pulled out a piece of the royal stationery. He scrawled the letters out with purpose.

 

He had to have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Pretty thief"  
> ** "Bluest of blue eyes"
> 
> all Khuzdul


	6. Part 1: Azlaf (The Betrothal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little fluffy, but I wanted to experiment with what the marriage process would be like as Tolkien would have imagined it. For this and the upcoming wedding chapter, I tried to remain as true to what we know of Dwarven culture as I could. I used an excellent article by Dwarrow Scholar as a resource, found here: http://dwarrowscholar.mymiddleearth.com/2013/04/11/whos-the-bride-dwarven-marriage/
> 
> Obviously, the main character didn't pick Thorin as a female would traditionally pick a male, but I tried to convey the feeling of "fate" or whatnot that they were meant to be together, and this arrangement would of course never happen without her consent (as is Dwarven custom).

“We’ll be late!” your mother shouted at you two rooms away.

You nervously checked yourself in the mirror one more time before grabbing ysmall bag and heading out into the main room. Only two days prior had Thorin sent that monstrous bag of jewels asking for you. A preposterous bag, you had thought to yourself.

You headed out the door with her made your way through the winding corridors that ultimately led to the palace. The inside entrance was closed off unless you wanted access to the forge, so you two had to exit the mountain and approach the outer entrance.

The summer sun was hot against your heavy dress as a guard approached and asked your business. Your mother showed him King Thorin’s letter of summons and he led you back into the coolness of the mountain’s interior and down a long hallway with tall columns adorned with fierce dwarven faces at their tops.

He stopped at a side room and motioned for you to wait outside while your mother went in. The double doors closed heavily behind her and the guard left you to wait by yourself as he went back to his post.

You put an ear against the crack where the two doors met and tried hear what was being said. To your disappointment, all you could make out was the occasional rumble of a deep voice and not much else.

With nowhere to sit you sank to a squatting position, uncomfortable in the tight bodice of the dress. Was this really a good idea? Sure, he was the king but you felt cheapened by the way he had sent those jewels to your family. It didn’t feel so much like a gift as it did some kind of bribe. You had never experienced what other dwarves called love before and you were terrified that if you committed yourself to this one that you’d never get to feel it at all, even if he was the king of Erebor. 

Yes, this was completely against everything you had wanted. Hadn’t you told him that too? That night of Kili’s feast where you had wandered into that room and he had asked you why you weren’t interested in marrying a prince? Was he doing this to teach you some kind of lesson? Were you some kind of shrew to be tamed and made obedient? A chill ran down your spine as you now worried what you were getting yourself into. You had heard stories of Thorin’s short temper. He had never had a female attached to his name before and you knew dwarves were extremely possessive and broody when it came to their women. Even if he loved you, (though he barely knew you and so you wondered if that was even possible) he’d never let you go or give you any kind of freedom. It didn’t matter if you didn’t love him back; he was king and who would dare defy the king? Your mother would never forgive you if you refused this opportunity, and this made everything all the more complicated. The jewels alone were enough to guarantee that both your mother and Drin’s parents would never be in poverty again.

The door suddenly opened and your mother came out beaming. 

“Talk to him,” she said quietly, her voice colored with excitement and hope.

You smiled weakly and pushed past her. You soon realized that you were in the very same room you had first encountered him in the other night. You blushed as you remembered how drunk you had been.

Thorin was seated at the heavy table, his blue eyes glittering as he smiled and motioned for you to sit in the chair opposite him.

You sat yourself and looked down at your hands.

“Why so shy?” he asked, smirking. “You certainly weren’t very shy the other night.”

This only made you blush harder. You said nothing but now looked up at him. Your embarrassment clearly amused him and you wondered what the point of this even was.

He was wearing a simple black tunic, but the fabric was very finely and delicately made with a lovely yet masculine, angular design stitched directly into the weave of the material. His dark hair tumbled over his shoulders with streaks of grey giving him a look of refinement and wisdom rather than making him just look old. His hands were folded into each other on the surface of table and he wore two rings. You wondered what their significance was.

Now that you were sober and saw him in daylight, you could see that he was handsome indeed. You wondered why he didn’t already have a wife. He was much more attractive than the stories of his ferocious temper had you believing.

“You will not speak to me?” his voice brought you back into the moment.

“I… I don’t know what you want me to say,” you stammered.

“Perhaps you aren’t the same girl I met the other night then,” he said, obviously trying to get a reaction from you.

“How would you know me, my Lord?” you responded, “You have summoned me here but we’ve only spoken once before, and I didn’t even know who you were then.”

“The girl I talked to wasn’t afraid to speak to me,” he said. “The girl I talked to said she could never marry a prince or someone she didn’t love.”

“My Lord, I am not sure why you brought me here. I never said I loved you… I don’t even know what it’s like to love someone.”

At this, he rose and went to the window, his hands clenched. Was this the temper you had heard about? Had you said the wrong thing? You were just being honest.

“The girl I talked to didn’t call me ‘My Lord,’” he snapped back harshly. “Perhaps I have made a mistake. What I wrote in my letter to you I don’t say lightly.”

A mistake? You couldn’t understand what he wanted from you. What were you supposed to say? You figured that this would go down like a business deal, given the circumstances. Had he really expected you to declare some kind of love for him? Did he really think your drunken antics were some kind of affection? Had you really been that bold?

You realized that his face now showed only hurt as he continued to look out the window. ‘Why do I have to go and complicate everything?’ you wondered. ‘Who refuses when the King asks for their hand?’

As he continued to stare out the window, the look in his eyes brought you back to the other night. It was the same look that had made you impulsively put your hand over his.

You got up and stood beside him, facing him. “Please…” you began.

He turned his face toward yours and studied you. An electric current ran through you as his eyes burned over you, and you recalled how you had felt this same strange growing sense of inexplicable familiarity the other night. It wasn’t the king of Erebor who stood before you now. No, this was a dwarf who was both a stranger and an old friend… someone who lurked in dreams forgotten upon waking up, someone who inhabited both old, distant memories and things yet to come.

“Please… this is not a mistake,” you said quietly.

At this, his hand suddenly grasped the side of your face and he kissed you hard and deeply. You gasped as he pulled away, and that electric buzz you had felt now grew to a roar. The look of need and longing in his eyes gave you an odd, carnal feeling you had never felt before.

“I promise I will make you very happy,” he said softly. “If you vow to be mine and no one else’s.”

Thorin went back to the table and laid the zarb* out in front of you. He had obviously written this out over the last two days and your mother’s signature of consent was scrawled at the bottom. What were missing were both Thorin’s and your signatures. Those would be scrawled at your wedding ceremony, of course.

As you examined it, you found many of the conditions were even more to your liking than you would have expected.

You nodded your approval and Thorin carefully rolled the pages back up.

He then pulled out small bundle wrapped in cloth. As he unwrapped it, you saw that it was a golden necklace with a single blue sapphire surrounded by glowing white diamonds. You gasped as he handed it to you.

“Until I see you again, my azlâfal,” he smiled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"zarb" - the marriage contract, (not to be confused with prenuptial agreement, as prenups are in the case of divorce. Divorce isn't even a concept in Dwarven culture).
> 
> **"azlafal" - betrothed, or fiancee


End file.
